violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Jade LaFontaine
Jade LaFontaine is the former fiancée of Herman Castillo and a main antagonist of the series, along with her brother Matias. She is from a very rich family that suddenly fell into ruin when their company went bust, meaning they were no longer millionaires and must change their lifestyle drastically or get more money somehow. She wants to marry Herman only for his money. She's vain, superficial and hates Violetta and Angie. She's Matias's sister, whom she fights a lot with. She is currently married to Nicolas Cortes. Jade is portrayed by Florencia Benítez. Personality Jade is a very superficial and materialistic person who only cares for herself and her own appearance. She is not especially loving or smart, and only pretends to love Herman and Violetta to get into their hearts, and later gain their money. She constantly corrects people on their appearances and clothes and judges others on them. Character History 'Early Years' Jade was born to Jacinto LaFontaine and his wife. She and her brother Matias were raised by their mother since their father was always working. During their childhood, their mother always sang opera songs to them at bedtime. She lived in luxury because of her parents' riches, and she never had to work, but her life was turned upside down when her father's company went bankrupt. However, she realised there was another way for her to be rich: marrying a wealthy man. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Jade is a rich and fancy young lady who is in love with Herman, but she hates Violetta and tries to get rid of her. When she loses all her money, she is completely desperate and doesn't know what to do since she can't cook or do any other work. She and Matias try to move in to the Castillo House and live there, so Jade can marry Herman and they can steal all his money. Part 2 Jade then manages to find her way into the Castillo house hold. Matias also tries to live with her and Herman secretly, mostly stealing food from the fridge. When things doesn't go to plan, she sees a ghost (who is Matias in disguise) and follows her plan. Then she realises that her father Jacinto has escaped the police and used a disguise to rob the Castillo house hold. When Jade realises that her father was in her house, she tried to treat him as well as possible without being caught calling him Father. She did mess up a few times. Herman instantly proposes to her with a fake ring, when it smashes she gets angry with him. When her new ring comes she starts organising the wedding and trying to make it as fantasising as possible. On her wedding day, the truth is revealed and she and Matias get sent to a boarding house. 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Family Matias LaFontaine Brother Jade and Matias are siblings. Even though Jade treats Matias like a servant, Matias still cares about Jade. But sometimes, he tricks Jade to do something dirty for him, and he always has a plan to get Jade to marry Herman and steal his money, so they can use it for themselves. They spend a lot of time with each other, but they mostly make up plans to sabotage Angie and Violetta. They try to get rid of them, but they fail every time. Jacinto LaFontaine Father Jacinto is Jade's father. Jade loves him a lot and she always defends him when Matias insults him. When Jacinto's company went bust he had to leave the country and Jade thought he had left her forever, but then he came back and pretended to be a gardener so that he could get close to Jade. Jacinto doesn't like Herman and thinks that he isn't the right man for Jade, but Jade doesn't notice it. Romances Herman Castillo Ex-fiancée Jade is Herman's girlfriend and later fiancée. She is jealous of Angie who Herman secretly has feelings for. Her brother, Matias, wants to secure a wedding date so he can get his hands on his brother in law's money. She dislikes Herman's daughter, Violetta, and everyone else in the house. She mentioned that when her and Herman have gotten married she would throw out all the others in the house. Nicolas Cortes Husband Nicolas and Jade are married. It originally started out as a plan to get money for her and Matias, but Jade later fell in love with Nicolas. Enemies Violetta Castillo Enemy In the first scene, Violetta hated Jade because she discovers that Jade doesn't love her or even her dad. Jade always tried to take Violetta away from Herman like send her to a boarding school, and even though she tries, she can't. She discovers that the only way to make Violetta accept her to be part of her life is to love her. She tried to treat Violetta like a daughter but it never works because Violetta never accepts Jade like her mom and she knows that she won't change. The two turn into enemies as the series goes on. Angie Carrará Enemy Jade hates Angie, just like she hates Violetta. When Angie came to work as Violetta's tutor for the first time, Jade feels the need to dismiss her at that moment. Angie and Jade never become friends because Jade knows that Herman and Violetta love Angie and not her. Jade tried to be like Angie but it never works like the way she became the perfect mother to Violetta. Trivia *Jade revealed that her father is originally from France, that's why her surname is LaFontaine. *She's probably 26 years old because Matias is 29 years old and he mentioned that she is 3 years younger than him. *She sometimes calls Matias 'Mati'. *She can sing Italian opera songs very well. *She's not very clever, as seen in many episodes. *By the time she was engaged to Herman, she wanted everyone, except for Herman, to leave the house after they've gotten married. *She can speak Russian. *She doesn't understand what most people are saying. *She wants a big diamond ring. *She doesn't wear second-hand clothes, she only likes the newest ones and she is always desperate to buy the latest fashions. *She doesn't like reading. *She thinks friendship is a waste of time. *She thinks she is beautiful and perfect. *She can't cook. *She mentioned that when she and Matias were young, their mother always sang them opera songs as a lullaby. *Matias once said that she 'couldn't understand a sentence with more than three words in it'. *She loves shopping. *She thinks that Dubai is located in Central America. *She didn't know that the buses are real. *She studied dance for ten years. *In one episode she said that Pablo is cute. *She hates Angie. *She had to go through Kindergarten six times. *She thinks that Argentina is in Europe. *Jade is the only one that knows Matias has feeling for Paradi. *Her hair was accidentally dyed blonde, but she dyed it back to brown afterwards. *She doesn't like wearing the same clothes twice. *She once asked Violetta, Angie and Olga to be her bridemaids. *She once sang opera, to earn money. *She is married to Nicolas. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist